1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for powering a vehicle by an internal combustion or thermal engine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The historical premise underlying the development of personal passenger transportation vehicles powered by internal combustion engines has been that, with increases in the weight of the vehicle and the demand for performance, the size of the internal combustion engine has been increased. Development of vehicles powered by internal combustion engines according to this premise has caused significant social problems in modern society. One such problem is that the large engines in these vehicles have consumed relatively large amounts of energy in the form of petrochemical fuel. Another problem is that the internal combustion engines emit significant amounts of pollutants into the air, particularly in urban areas. Under contemporary standards, the problems of excessive fuel consumption and air pollution have become of such importance that laws are in effect or will shortly come into effect to regulate and control the sales, use and character of vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. In addition, indirect restrictions on the use of such vehicles have resulted from the relatively high cost of fuel for propelling these vehicles.
In an effort to solve these and other problems associated with vehicles powered by internal combustion engines, technology has developed in two basic technological areas. The first developmental are has been an attempt to modify or improve contemporary internal combustion engines to improve fuel economy and decrease pollutant emissions. The second developmental area has concentrated on the development of alternative power sources for vehicles, other than internal combustion or thermal engines. Developments in the second area have proceeded on the assumption that the internal combustion engine can never be made to avoid the problems it has created and still meet society's contemporary needs for transportation. Developments in the first area have proceeded on the theory that the internal combustion engine can continue to be utilized if a great deal of research, development and resources are committed to improving the operation of the engine, and that society must pay the costs of such research and development as a price for maintaining its current standards of transportation.
The technical developments of improving fuel economy and decreasing emissions has involved a number of different approaches. One approach has been to add pollution control equipment to the standard vehicle engine. Generally the pollution control equipment has decreased fuel economy and engine performance and thus, while limiting emissions, has increased fuel consumption. Another approach has been to design different types of thermal engines, such as rotary engines, variable stroke engines, Stirling cycle engines, etc. In each case, the new engines have generally tended to be of increased cost and have not achieved significantly better performance regarding fuel economy or emissions. A further approach has been a slight reduction in engine size. At this time, reduction in engine size has been met with some significant consumer resistance, apparently because of certain unstated vehicle performance standards for acceleration, hill climbing capability, passing power, etc. One last approach has been to reduce the size and weight of the vehicle. Again at the present time, some consumers appear to demand certain unstated standards in the size and weight of their vehicles. These aspects must be viewed with the recognition that limitations of thermodynamic efficiency presently available from relatively large internal combustion engines will apparently restrict the success in modifying present internal combustion engines to significantly improve fuel economy and decrease emissions. In fact, major vehicle manufacturers have strongly argued that future vehicles powered by internal combustion engines will not be capable of meeting fuel mileage and emission standards required by law.
The technological developments of utilizing alternative sources of power for vehicles has basically centered around use of electric motors, primarily because electric motors do not emit pollutants and the generation of electrical power is thought to be within the resource capability of most countries without significant reliance on foreign sources of energy. However, an electrically powered vehicle under contemporary standards is a significantly different type of vehicle than can realistically be enjoyed and utilized by society. First of all, an electrical vehicle is limited in its long distance operating range. It is incapable of storing sufficient energy in its batteries to propel the vehicle over relatively long distances, and facilities for recharging batteries at predetermined intervals do not exist, which create significant limitations in mobility. In addition, present electric vehicles are of considerable weight since the electric motors, motive drive means and the batteries are generally large and relatively heavy. When employed in a vehicle, a high percentage of the energy stored is utilized merely in propelling the electric motors, batteries, etc. This, of course, reduces the effective range of the electric vehicle and decreases energy utilization efficiency for passenger transportation. Furthermore, if electric vehicles are to attain the current performance standards apparently demanded by the majority of consumers, for whatever reasons, the power capacity of the electric motors, the motive drive means and the batteries must be further increased. Motors of the capacity required are expensive and of large size and weight, which further complicates the present weight and efficiency problems. Lastly, to regenerate energy during times when the electric vehicle is stopped or slowed is relatively ineffective in increasing the range of the vehicle. Regeneration of energy in this manner will not supply any significantly increased portion of the vehicle's total energy requirements. The regeneration apparatus is generally relatively complicated and expensive and further adds to the weight of the vehicle.
In some electric vehicles, energy storage flywheels have been used to provide intermittent power capabilities exceeding the capacity of the electric motor. However, utilization of flywheels in combination with electric motors has not solved any of the foregoing problems regarding the weight of the vehicle and the availability of electrical sources for replenishing the batteries. Another problem in utilizing a flywheel with an electric motor is that the additional weight of the flywheel aggravates the already serious weight problem of the electric vehicle. A significant problem is that the electric motor is generally incapable of controlling an overspeed condition of the flywheel, thereby requiring use of auxilary braking and control devices to achieve such control. Another problem with vehicles powered by electric motors and flywheels is that the electric motor is incapable of supplying additional power for operating the accessories of typical vehicles, such as a heater, air conditioner, power steering and power brake units. These accessories themselves will generally consume more power than is available from a reasonably sized electric motor typically used for propelling conventional electric vehicles.